


【月山】以别名

by big_ocean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 小甜饼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_ocean/pseuds/big_ocean
Summary: 如何应对别人向你询问你最好的朋友兼暗恋对象是否单身：1.	恐慌2.	撒谎3.	逃跑
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	【月山】以别名

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [by any other name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449061) by [parenthetic (renaissance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/parenthetic). 



> 不说别的，就五个字：月山是真的，嗯。  
> 请注意：因为中英日语言中姓名称谓习惯的不同，同时也为了更准确清晰地突出原作者想要表达的姓名切换，原文叙述中一些使用角色名字的部分被我改成了姓。  
> 求评论求互动呜呜呜呜呜可以去lof找我我想要同好(づ￣ 3￣)づ

这是第十次了。山口一直在计数。

第一个来找他的是池田，这还说得过去，因为她在班上就坐在阿月后面。她很友善，所以当她开口问出“月岛现在单身吗？”的时候，山口没有任何理由生气。

在她之后来问的是增田，然后是千叶，之后——总之，还有六个女生，都来自四班和五班。她们人都非常好，山口也没有任何理由对她们怄气，可在她们来找他问起阿月之后，他就再也无法像以往一样看待她们了。说起来也没什么大不了的，只是阿月八成对她们 **不感兴趣** ——说真的，除了古生物学，他对什么都不感兴趣，排球也许称得上是个例外。除此之外，山口还有一点儿，嗯，嫉妒。他对自己的这层情感还没认真思考过，而且除非万不得已，他是 **绝对不会** 去主动思考的。

但这是第十次了——他在午休时去一班找日向说话时，一个女生找到了他，想跟他单独谈谈。山口凭直觉猜测到她想问阿月的事，同时他意识到也许是时候解决一下自己吃醋的问题了。

“我能问你件事吗？”她说。

他不知道她的名字，但她个子挺高，一脸坚毅的神情。山口尽力不让自己被她的表情唬到。

“当然，”他强行在脸上扯出笑容，说。

“你是小萤的朋友，对吧？就是那个老是戴着耳机的高个子？他现在单身吗？”

山口眼前泛起一片红色。

 **没人** 叫阿月“小萤”。阿月似乎一直试图让别人以为他除了姓以外根本没有名字，山口根本不知道这个女生是从哪里知道他叫什么的。如果真的有人要这么称呼阿月，那个人也应该是山口才对。自从东京训练以来，他还没这么生气过——当然，对阿月 **本人** 生气和因为阿月 **相关的事** 而生气是不太一样的——在这种状态下山口根本控制不了嘴里说出来的话。

“不。”

“不？”女孩问，“不，他不单身？”

哦 **操** 。

“我是这样说的吗？”山口连连后退，直到撞上了一张桌子。

“是啊，”女孩说，“你刚刚说小萤现在不是单身啊！”

又来了——“小萤”。山口抓紧桌子的边缘，心里热切希望他现在没有脸红。他绝对在脸红。

“没错，他确实 **不** 单身，”山口说。

令人佩服的是，女生看起来一点儿都不失落，表情反而 **更** 坚定了。“那你告诉我，他和谁在一起了？”她问。

“你说呢！”山口脱口而出。

如果山口此时用慢动作看她的脸，他就能清楚地看到她表情变化的每一瞬间，从愤怒到惊讶到理解，最后又回到了愤怒。然而，他只看见她倒吸一口气。听到自己脱口而出的话，他比她还要吃惊。

“不是吧！”她叫道。

山口从来没有像现在这样既惊恐又窃喜过，这体验还挺好的。“没错，”他说，“所以，那个，如果你没别的事，我，呃，现在，就回去了……”

“当——当然！”她说。

山口努力不去想他听到她高喊日向的名字的事实。他撒腿跑回了四班教室，试图装作他刚刚根本没有跟一个陌生同学说他和阿月在一起了。

他刚刚 **绝对** 没有跟一个陌生同学说他和阿月在一起了。

撒谎时感到的骄傲，现在早已荡然无存。山口跑到教室门口便停了下来，靠着走廊的墙壁站着。他拼命平稳呼吸，掩盖住自己刚跑完步的样子。 **表现自然点，山口！** 阿月就在墙壁的另一边，对刚刚发生的一切一无所知。事实上，山口从来没有告诉他任何关于那些女生的事。这样做大概是最好的。

山口擦擦额头上的汗，挺直了背走进了教室。

阿月已经吃完饭了，此时正独自座位上听歌。他正皱着眉——那种“此刻没有生气，但很容易生气”的表情。这就代表和他讲话要谨慎些，于是山口深吸一口气，谨慎地走了过去。

“嗨，阿月！”

阿月扬起眉毛，但没说话。他大概在听一首他喜欢的歌。

“我刚从一班回来，”山口接着说。

阿月做了个鬼脸，像是在说他就算是死也不会靠近那些非升学班，然后把耳机摘下来放到了脖子上。“日向？”他问。

“对，”山口说。然后，因为他今天无论如何都管不住自己的嘴，他继续说道：“有个我不认识的女生来找我，想问你来着。”

“为什么？”阿月问。

山口翻了个白眼。“猜猜看，”他说。

阿月抬头望向天花板，又低头看向山口，“我想不出来，”他说。

山口从书包里拿出他的午餐盒，叹了口气。“阿月太迟钝了，”他自言自语道。

“ **我听见了** ，”阿月说，他们相视一笑。看着阿月的笑容，山口似乎理解了那些女生喜欢阿月的原因。但实际上她们从来没有见过阿月的微笑，至少山口想象不到任何让她们有机会看到的场合。

“训练结束后来我家，”阿月突然开口，“有一部新的关于昆虫社会的纪录片，我们可以边吃饭边看。”

没有什么比昆虫社会学更让山口没食欲的了，但他还是笑着点头答应了。“听上去很有趣！”

* * *

今天绝对称不上糟糕；月岛对于一天是否糟糕有一套客观的判定标准，而今天连糟糕的边都碰不上。不过，今天确实 **十分** 奇怪。这奇怪的一天从他意识到自己真的想不出为什么一个一班的女生会向忠问起自己的那一刻开始，甚至在排球训练时也在继续。

在前往体育馆的路上，他遇到了日向。日向立刻停下了脚步，伸出一只手指指着他，嘴巴大张着。“你看起来像一条死鱼，”月岛告诉他。

“是乌鲨*吗？！”日向放下手臂，上蹿下跳地叫道。

月岛眯起双眼，“你居然还记得，我真不知道是该感觉佩服还是可悲呢，”他说。“等等，我知道了——真可悲啊。”

和往常一样，日向丝毫没有理会他的嘲讽。“我才不是乌鲨，”他继续说道，“但小心谷地哦！她待会儿肯定要来踢你！”

说完，他就一头冲进了体育馆。月岛紧紧盯着他的背影，怎么也想不出自己做了什么会让谷地来踢的事。他最终决定日向一定是在开玩笑。

“阿月！”

月岛慢慢回过头去。忠叫他的名字基本上是世界上唯一一件能吸引他注意力的事情，但如果他表现出来，就像是在认输一样。谷地一脸怒气地跟在忠身后，忠则看起来十分尴尬，像是想要躲进一个地洞里永远不出来一样——虽然他至少有五分之三的时间都是这样。

“我 **过会儿** 要和你谈谈，”谷地做出一副严肃威胁的姿态说。虽然她一直在努力向清水学姐靠拢，但目前还没有达到那种能让所有男生臣服的水平，真是辛苦了。她气冲冲地超过了月岛，留下忠一个人站在他旁边。

“这是闹哪一出？”月岛问。

“哦！”忠挠挠头，“这个嘛。她现在在生你的气，呃，因为——那个，她也不是真的对你生气啦，我觉得她应该也在生我的气，但也没什么——”

“山口。”

忠立刻停了下来，像是因为月岛打断他而松了一口气一样笑了起来，仿佛他根本不想说完那句话。

“你话太多了，”月岛说着，开始向体育馆走去，“走吧。”

“抱歉，阿月！”

月岛没有细数过这句话忠一共说过多少次，但如果他真的有在计数，这个数字大概已经上千了。

他原以为只要这奇怪的气氛会在他进入排球场后消失，但事与愿违。在他和忠走进体育馆时，影山狠狠瞪了他们一眼。在之后的练习中，影山甚至直接拒绝给忠托球，嘟囔着什么“他手碰过哪里”。想替影山道歉的缘下主动提出在训练结束后单独帮忠托球练习，但月岛替忠拒绝了——他实在不想因为要等忠一起回家，而错过他们约好要在训练结束去看的纪录片。不知为何田中和西谷听了他这句话一直笑个不停，直到他们被缘下教训了一顿。

 **奇怪** 。

休息时，月岛把忠拉到一边。“今天这群人怎么回事？”他问。

这其实算是个感慨，但忠还是回答了。“我不知道，”他说。从他的语气来看，他大概是知道原因的，只是因为不想让月岛生气或者什么其他愚蠢的原因而没有说——他之前也做过这种事，所以月岛一点也不惊讶。

月岛根本不在乎似的耸耸肩。他确实 **不怎么** 在乎，这个队伍里的其他人犯傻也不是什么新鲜事。在接下来的训练中他一直试图让气氛恢复正常，但在日向和谷地不停瞪他、影山仍旧像躲瘟疫一样躲着忠的情况下，想要忽略掉今天的怪异也着实很难。西谷时不时就会给他比大拇指，让他更加不知所措了。

整个队伍一齐结束了训练，月岛和忠在他们惯常的路口和大家告别。其他人都要去坂下商店吃完饭，但月岛的妈妈总会在忠过来时做好吃的。

“我还是不知道为什么谷地会生我的气，”他一边打开门锁、脱下运动鞋，一边思索道。

忠没有回话。

* * *

如他所料，山口在看纪录片时根本吃不下任何东西，就算是阿月的妈妈做的美味晚饭也味同嚼蜡。阿月很少因为某件事物如此激动，所以就算要他饿肚子也值了。看完纪录片之后，他们就上楼回到了阿月的房间。阿月一路都在喋喋不休地谈论白蚁复杂的社会结构，而山口紧跟在他后面——他很喜欢阿月说话充满激情的样子，虽然一想到白蚁的巢穴，山口就忍不住觉得有点恶心。

阿月在他的床上躺下，而山口躺到地上，将脚搭到了床上——这是他们一贯的位置。山口对阿月房间的天花板，几乎和他自己房间的一样熟悉。

“——在此之前，我不知道那个，”阿月结束了他对于白蚁社会的感想总结。

“哦，”山口不想暴露他刚刚一个字都没听进去，“呃。”

他平时很擅长倾听，今天是真的不在状态，但他总是不由自主地想到在日向把八卦传出去之后，排球部的大家对待他们的态度。如果他和阿月开始交往，真的有那么奇怪吗？即使是现在，他们也总是待在一起，每天都一同上学放学。

也许——这只是个猜测——如果大家能见到阿月和山口独处时的样子，就不会觉得奇怪了。阿月的脸上会出现更多笑容，也会说更多话，有时甚至会开怀大笑。不知道在他和谷地同学或别的女生聊天时，阿月会不会感到嫉妒？会有人称呼他为“小忠”吗，而阿月有没有因此生气呢？

他在想，为什么 **自己** 从来不叫阿月的名字呢？**

“山口，”阿月说，“你睡着了吗？”

“没，”山口说，“我醒着呢。”

他顿了顿，一个冲动的决定脱口而出：“那个，小萤？”

随之而来的寂静在山口的耳边轰鸣。在很长一段时间里，阿月一句话都没说。山口睁大眼紧盯着天花板，生怕他一眨眼，世界就毁灭了。

“绝对不要再这样叫我，”阿月说。

山口松了一口气。“萤，”他试探道，“这样好些吗？”

阿月笑出了声，山口真希望他能看见他脸上的表情，好知道这是哪种笑。“好，”阿月说，“是相对的。”

“说得对，”山口说，“萤。”

“这太傻了，”阿月说，“而且我已经要适应你给我取的其他蠢外号了。”

“‘萤’不是什么蠢外号，”山口说，“是 **你的** 名字。”

他感觉自己好勇敢。

“你是时候习惯自己的名字了。”

“那好吧，”阿月说。

山口等着他的下一句话，可是他突然 **沉默** 了。山口想要尖叫。

差不多十分钟之后，阿月——萤——清了清嗓子。

“忠。”

山口吃了一惊，足足十分钟没说出话来。然后他笑出了声。

“闭嘴，忠，”萤说。

山口太开心了，他感觉自己都快哭了。当然，他没有哭，因为那样会显得很可悲，而萤大概会嘲笑他，所以他继续笑了起来。“抱歉，阿月，”他下意识答道。

“这不公平，”萤说，“你不能上一秒说要管我叫我的名字，下一秒就又叫我‘阿月’。”

“抱歉， **萤** ，”山口终于不笑了，“为什么我不能两个都叫？”

“选一个不要变，”萤说。他听起来一副严肃的样子，但山口能听出他话中带笑。山口再一次希望他能看见萤的脸，看看他的嘴角是否在上扬。萤就在同一个房间里——山口感觉自己还没做点儿什么实在是很可悲，于是便把脚从床上放了下来，靠坐在床边上。

萤正偏着头，这说明他正在微笑。他的眼镜高架在他的鼻梁上了，但他还是推了推眼镜，这说明他现在有点慌神。

山口莫名感觉自己赢了——尽管现在仍然有至少十个女生喜欢着萤，还不算那些还没来得及告白就听说了他们正在交往的 **谎言** 的；他真希望谎言能变成事实——虽然他没有拿到奖品，他依然夺得了头筹。

* * *

次日早晨月岛很晚才醒。他醒来时，手机正在床头柜上震动。

 _早上好，萤！别迟到！！_ (•̀ᴗ•́)و̑ ̑

有时忠能 **准确** 说出月岛此刻在做的事——他偶尔会在半夜给他发短信，提醒他熬夜看头足动物的维基百科对他考大学没有任何帮助，或者警告他要是第二天因为熬夜看头足动物的维基百科而睡过头，他上学就会迟到。

 _懒，_ 月岛回复。他翻了个身，把头埋在枕头里。

过了不久，他就收到了回信。 _我还差十五分钟到你家！如果你不吃早饭，我是能看出来的！_

 _二十_ ＜コ：ミ

 _十七分钟！_ (◡‿◡✿)

月岛终于把自己从床上弄了起来。一想到今天也有可能和昨天一样，他就异常的累。忠按响门铃时，他才刚刚穿好衣服，一看手机上的时间——正好十七分钟。

“吃过饭了吗？”忠问。

“闭嘴，”月岛说。

忠哼了一声。“那好吧，”他说，“如果你饿的话可以吃点我的便当。”

“我不会饿，”月岛说。

他们沉默地向学校出发。刚到学校时，今天还算正常。直到他们踏进校门口的一瞬间，有五六个女生冲了过来，将忠拽走了。在她们把他带走前，月岛听见他嘶叫道：“增田同学，不要！”

他没听见谷地从身后靠近他。

“月岛同学，”她说，“你真的应该多照顾他一点！”

月岛吃了一惊。他低下头，因为谷地比他矮太多，和她说话就像是朝他的脚说话一样。“山口可以照顾好自己，”他用几乎是戒备的语气说。

谷地一副难以置信的表情，“现在这是 **你的** 职责，”她说，“你 **尤其** 不该让他像那样随便被一群女生拽走！”

* * *

他完全听不懂她在说什么，所以直接耸耸肩，利用身高优势抢先向教室走去。一进教室，他就看到一群女孩围在忠的课桌前——她们纷纷转过头来盯着月岛走向他的座位。他困惑地看了忠一眼，而对方迟疑地向他比了个大拇指。

通常月岛在上课时都很专心，但今天课堂上的气氛格外的奇怪，比昨天还要糟糕——他总是感觉有人在看他，不停地 **紧盯** 着他看。甚至在吃午饭的时候，这情况也没有得到缓解。他只好瞪着每个试图靠近他和忠吃饭的小角落的人，直到他们自己识趣离开。

最糟糕的是，忠也不傻——他已经知道发生了什么，似乎不想让月岛接触到真相。

“别在意，萤，”他说，“他们大概只是想看我出丑而已。”

当然，得知有人在拿忠开玩笑让月岛更不安了，而忠显然在骗他的事实让他十分生气。

这一整天他都在自顾自地生闷气。下午社团活动时，忠先他一步去了体育馆，而月岛则一个人在走廊里慢慢地走，努力让自己不再纠结这两天的怪事。

就在他还差几步就走到体育馆时，他看到一个不认识的高个女生站在自动售卖机旁，像是在等他一样冲他挥手。“小萤！”

这个名字很刺耳。月岛停下脚步，眯起眼睛看着她。“你是谁？”他问。

她咧嘴笑了。“啊，你大概不认识我，”她说，“我就想和你说，我原本准备今天和你表白来着。”

“表——”

 **不。** 这绝对是在开玩笑。她一定是在和他搞什么无聊的恶作剧。不要。

“对啊，”她说，“我还给你写了一张卡片呢！”

“你现在告诉我这些干什么？”他打断她。他才没时间和她掰扯。

“哦，”她说，“小忠告诉我你们在约会啦！这下就算我说什么也没用了。我就是觉得，我都已经准备这么多了，还是和你说一声比较好！”

“山口告诉你——？”

月岛试图不去在意她那么自然地说出了忠的名字。放下这个不谈，这几天发生的一切似乎都明朗了起来。

女孩点点头，“你们 **确实** 是在约会，对吧？”

“嗯，”月岛推推眼镜，“当然了。”

“好吧，”她说，“我就确认一下！”

说完她就告辞了，剩下月岛一个人像个傻瓜一样站在自动售卖机旁边，这才反应过来他说了什么—— **忠** 说了什么。在排球训练结束后，他一定要找他 **认真** 谈谈。

* * *

忠有些慌张——一切都绝对、肯定会没事的，他试图这样说服自己，但自从训练开始萤还没说过一个字——没对忠说，也没对 **任何人** 说——这是真的很值得慌张。

“现充的烦恼？”西谷前辈问他。

忠太羞耻了，一时间说不出任何话来。他真不该放任这件事发展成现在这个样子，他一开始就根本不该说那个谎。

他已经几乎接受了萤再也不会看他一眼的事实，萤却在训练结束后主动走了过来。他脸上皱着眉——是那种“我有话想和你说但要你先开始对话”的表情。

“你想去坂下商店吃饭吗，阿月？”忠字斟句酌道。

“我不饿，”萤说，“如果你要去，我就陪你去。”

在前往商店的路上，忠特意放慢脚步，拉开二人与其他人之间的距离。他暗自祈祷他们能在萤发现真相前赶紧忘掉那桩八卦。

“最近这两天，发生了很多古怪的事，”萤在他们离开商店之后说。

“比如？”忠满嘴事物，含糊不清地说。

“比如影山不愿意给你托球，比如今天早上围着你的那群女生，”他顿了顿，“还比如，放学后有人向我表白了。”

忠差点噎到。他停下脚步，拼命咳嗽，还以为自己马上就要被呛死了。“哦，”他最终开口说，“哦，呃，她对你说什么了？”

萤耸耸肩，“没说什么。”

“那 **你** 对 **她** 说什么了？” 忠问。他觉得很神奇，这所学校里居然还有一个没听过日向散播的八卦的女生。更神奇的是，她居然没有像前十个想和萤告白的女生一样，先来找他。

“忠，”萤说，“我知道你告诉她我们在约会了。”

过了半晌，忠才真正反应过来——等他终于意识到萤说了什么，他突然有点想吐。要是他身边有可以扶的东西就好了——任何东西都行——但在他身旁的只有一排低矮的灌木，而他差点摔倒路旁的花坛里。他绝对要吐了。他张嘴想要说话，却什么声音都发不出。

“忠，”萤再次开口，“别这么惊讶。”

忠站稳脚跟，恹恹地点点头。“抱歉，阿月，”他小声说。

“你不应该叫我‘萤’吗？既然我们已经 **在一起了** ？”

“不要这样，”忠说，“不要嘲笑我。你可以说我可悲，但 **绝对** 不要嘲笑我，月岛萤。”

“我没嘲笑你，”萤说，“这话是你对她说的，不是我。”

“我不是故意——”

“等等，”萤打断他，“但我好像也这么说了。我告诉她我们确实在约会。”

“为什么你要这么说？” 忠几乎喊出了声。

“那 **你** 又为什么要这么说？”萤回敬道。

忠说不出话来。他真不知道该如何是好。他实在没法告诉萤，他说谎的原因完全是因为 **嫉妒** ，因为他确确实实地喜欢着他性格恶劣的好友，因为他 **想让他的谎言成为事实** 。

“算了，”萤无所谓地摆摆手，“原因并不重要。重点是，一个 **称职的** 男友会事先和我说好。”

“你是在说我是个不称职的男朋友吗？” 忠脱口而出。

“你是在说我是你的男朋友吗？”萤问。他的眼镜片上反射着街灯的光芒，他脸上挂着一副 **赢了** 的笑容。

有好一阵儿，他们谁都没说话。忠感觉自己像是在坐过山车，在几秒钟的时间内先是恐惧，又气愤，又迷惑。他攥紧手中的肉包，抬头看向了萤的眼睛——这个目中无人的笨蛋、全世界对他最温柔的人、他从小到大最好的朋友，想要和他成为 **更多** 。

**他有什么理由拒绝呢？**

“你是我就是，”他说。

“是我先说的，”萤指出。

“闭嘴，阿月，” 忠说。

萤只是朝他笑了，而忠这才意识到这就是现实。没有精巧的告白——没有情书，没有害羞和脸红，也 **绝对** 没有第二颗纽扣——只有两个男孩站在昏黄的路灯下，克制着勃发的情感。忠一只手上拿着食物，另一只手拎着纸袋，踮起脚尖吻上了萤的嘴唇。

他只亲了一下，因为他不确定自己是否有胆量尝试更多。他们分开时，他差点摔倒。

“做出第一步的总是你，这很酷，”萤说。

“我什么时候——” 忠刚要开口，萤却有些笨拙地抚上了他的脸。如果萤的手不像刚从冰箱里拿出来一样冷，这样大概会浪漫许多。“真冷，”忠说。

“大家总说我冷，”萤说。他的语气平淡，而忠窃喜除了他自己以外，没人能听出那是个笑话。

他张口想要回答，萤却将之视为邀请而俯下身来，把他的舌头伸进了忠的嘴里。他十分确定萤从来没有这方面的经验，但既然他自己也没有，他也就没资格抱怨。感觉还挺不错的。

过了一会儿萤才起身，“你嘴里有吃的，”他说。

“我 **刚刚** 在吃饭，”忠提醒他。

“那你想继续吃吗？”萤示威似的挑起眉毛。

忠想了一下他有什么选择。选项一，是上萤的钩，继续接吻，但随时可能有人路过这里——甚至可能是 **影山** ，忠浑身一颤。选项二是去他们谁的家继续——今天按理来说应该是去忠家，但他父母可能在家，并且绝对会问很多问题。

“好吧，”忠决定选择选项二。他试图让自己看起来冷静些，“我们过会儿再继续。”

萤看起来有些失望。他皱了皱眉——一种新的表情诞生了，忠觉得它的意思可能是“我想吻你但我又想让你去刷牙”。

“过会儿再说，”萤赞同道。

他们安静地走到了忠的家——他三下五除二解决了晚饭，就倚在萤的肩膀上看他急切地给他妈妈发短信说会晚点回家。

他屏住呼吸，打开他家的大门。“我到家啦！”他大声喊。

没有回答。

他们总共花了十秒钟的时间甩掉了鞋子，跑上了忠的房间——准确地说，是忠先跑了进去，萤跟在他身后，狠狠甩上了门。

当晚忠知道了很多事情。第一，他根本没有任何理由在那些女孩问他萤是否单身时吃醋。第二，接吻是世界上最棒的事情，虽然要摸清楚怎样才不会磕到牙齿。第三，他需要学会判断他妈妈从走廊里过来的脚步声。

在忠的父母因为耽误他们儿子学习而把萤轰出去之后，忠收到的短信足以弥补上述一切。

 _想再来一次_ >°)))彡

* * *

“我是来道歉的，”影山说。

“你——什么？”忠吓得一哆嗦，“为什么你要——”

“你的 **男朋友** 让我来道歉，”影山说，“我不该不给你托球，但一想到你的手碰过他的——”

“够了，”萤说，“说‘对不起’，然后消失。”

“对不起，”影山说。他转过头对萤说：“满意了？”

“并没有，”萤说，“但你可以走了。”

影山一走，萤就看向了他的 **男朋友** ——这个词对他而言还是有些奇怪，但就算是为了看到每次有人提起这个词时忠脸上的表情，也值了。

“是你——你请他来道歉的？”

“说‘请’就好像他有得选一样，”萤说。

“他居然觉得我碰过你的——”

“那么现在停止营业，”萤插嘴道。

忠开怀大笑——这笑容总是把萤迷得七荤八素，就像是每次忠给他发来“wwwwww”的短信时，他都得停下手头的事情，逼着自己上扬的嘴角向下撇一样。

是啊，他肯定能习惯这样的生活。 

**Author's Note:**

> * Lucifer dogfish，漫画的梗  
> ** 这文被写出来的时候，排球正片应该还没有讲到他俩小时候。其实一开始山口是直接称呼月为“萤”的来着。（有可能是原作太太给忘了）  
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
